Horoscope du système Sybille
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: L'horoscope d'Akane n'arrêtait pas de lui signaler qu'elle allait rencontrer l'amour depuis qu'elle avait intégré le bureau. Elle aimerait tant que ce soit vrai.


_Bonjour !_

_Je m'essaie à ce nouveau fandom. En plus, c'est un cadeau pour une amie._

_Cet one-shot a été écrit dans le cadre d'une nuit des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente. Il a été fait en un temps limité aux alentours de minuit/deux heures du matin. Je ne pouvais pas faire plus long ou plus élaboré._

_Je suis partie sur une idée d'extension du système Sybille par rapport à l'anime, mais je n'ai pas pu aller dans les détails dans cet one-shot. J'espère que ça vous parlera quand même._

_Psycho pass appartient à Gen Urobuchi._

* * *

**Horoscope du système Sybille**

Akane repoussa le magazine avec dédain. Tous les jours, son horoscope lui prédisait des choses qui n'arrivaient pas. Des balivernes pour les adolescentes en mal d'amour. L'amour. Le rencontrer aujourd'hui... Elle aimerait tant que ce soit vrai.

Pourtant, le système Sybille ne possédait aucune faille et prédisait des évènements justes. Combien de personnes se vantaient d'avoir trouvé l'amour, de réussir dans les affaires ou de rencontrer les bonnes personnes le jour J, grâce au système Sybille ? Pourquoi son horoscope s'était figé sur sa situation amoureuse ?

Ce qui la chiffonnait vraiment provenait du fait que son horoscope s'acharnait sur sa vie amoureuse depuis qu'elle avait intégré le bureau. Serait-ce l'un de ces collègues ? Non. Pas possible.

En arrivant au bureau, elle salua tous les exécuteurs et son supérieur machinalement.

« Tu n'es pas dans ton assiette, on dirait, l'embêta Kagari. Ton psycho-pass commence à s'assombrir ?

\- On ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de choses, le rabroua Ginoza. Akane, je te laisse assurer la relève. N'hésite pas à m'appeler en cas de problème.

\- Bien sûr. Où est Kogami ?

\- Il se passe les nerfs dans la salle d'entraînement, répondit Yayoi. Bonne chance ! »

Akane comprit qu'ils avaient tous envie de se reposer après leur période d'astreinte plutôt que d'aller raisonner la tête brûlée de l'équipe. Elle attendit que Tomomi arrive pour descendre rejoindre Kagami et l'enjoindre à regagner son poste.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'exaspérer parfois ?

Kogami possédait de bons réflexes sur le terrain, un flair indéniable et bien plus de bon sens et d'intelligence que les autres exécuteurs. Seulement, ses sentiments prenaient parfois le dessus sur lui et l'empêchaient de se maîtriser.

« Bonjour, Kogami-san ! C'est l'heure ! »

L'exécuteur eut un petit sourire en coin et arrêta de taper sur ce pauvre mannequin d'entraînement.

« Qu'est-ce que cette machine t'a fait cette fois-ci ? On va avoir encore des frais à justifier, lui reprocha-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Bonjour, Tsunemori. Je n'ai pas amoché notre robot d'entraînement. Tu ne peux me reprocher qu'un léger retard. »

Akane détourna le regard du torse bien dessiné de son collègue. Qu'est-ce qu'il était bien bâti ? Et pas idiot, par-dessus le marché.

« Remets un T-shirt et suis-moi !

\- Que tu sois là-haut en train de taper un rapport ou ici dans la salle d'entraînement, tu recevras quand même les appels d'urgence.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'être submergée de travail parce qu'on aura pris du retard. »

Kogami soupira. Apparemment, il n'avait pas envie de travailler. D'habitude, il se révélait enthousiaste, parce que les enquêtes le passionnaient.

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

\- Comme l'enquête est rouverte, j'ai relu tous les rapports pour trouver des indices.

\- Je suppose que Ginoza n'est pas au courant.

\- Tu supposes bien. »

Akane prit une grande respiration, car elle ne saurait dissuader Kogami de continuer les recherches. Comme lui, elle désirait arrêter le coupable. Cet homme avait tué un ami de Kogami et une amie à elle et avait tout fait pour les couvrir de remords.

« Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? »

Les yeux de Kogami reflétaient sa propre douleur. Akane ne savait pas s'il voulait se confier à elle par un moyen détourné ou s'il laissait ressortir sa gentillesse naturelle.

« Merci, mais ça ira. Je préfère me concentrer à l'arrêter… Ce n'était pas un reproche Kogami-san. J'ai parlé trop vite…

\- Je sais, Tsunemori. J'avais juste besoin de me calmer pour être efficace si on nous appelait sur le terrain… »

Akane releva le regard vers lui. Elle s'attarda assez longtemps sur son ventre sculpté par les arts martiaux puis sur ses pectoraux avant de s'intéresser à son visage et plus particulièrement à son sourire doux et légèrement aguicheur. N'importe quelle femme le trouverait attirant. Non ?

Serait-ce ce collègue dont elle devait tomber amoureuse ?

Akane avait rapidement su qu'ils n'auraient jamais de réelle difficulté à s'entendre. Elle se sentait de plus en plus proche de lui et appréciait son amitié. Kogami se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention. Ses joues rougirent à une vitesse phénoménale. Il l'avait captée en train de le mâter ouvertement.

« Remets un T-shirt !

\- C'est de ma faute si je me fais harceler sexuellement par ma supérieure ?

\- Exactement ! Couvre-toi décemment !

\- Est-ce que je te plais ? »

Akane se sentit gênée par la question. Évidemment, elle appréciait vraiment la personne de Kogami, pas seulement ce dont ses yeux se régalaient depuis tout à l'heure, tout de lui. Mais pouvait-elle dire que c'était de l'amour comme le suggèrerait le système Sybille ?

« Est-ce que le système Sybille t'a annoncé certaines choses ?

\- Je ne lis pas les horoscopes.

\- Ah…

\- Mais Yayoi le lit pour moi et me signale ce qui est notable, sans que je le lui demande. »

Kogami paraissait agacé. Akane, quant à elle, comprenait maintenant mieux les échanges de signes étranges entre les deux exécuteurs.

« Je m'en fiche de ce que dit mon horoscope, râla Kogami. Seulement, j'aimerais que le système Sybille ait raison à propos de nous deux.

\- Moi aussi. »

Akane se rendit compte qu'elle avait parlé sans réfléchir. L'amour, serait-ce aussi simple que les lèvres de Kogami sur les siennes ? Elle sourit dans le baiser délicieux, lui accordant un meilleur accès à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Kogami l'entoura de ses bras puissants. Elle se sentit devenir du coton enveloppé par la chaleur de son corps. Il déposa des baisers le long de sa nuque puis revint jouer avec sa langue. Il sentait la cigarette et l'effort, mais également l'homme et un effluve de parfum. Elle en avait le tournis.

Akane osa enfin toucher le torse de Kogami sur lequel elle avait tant fantasmé. La dureté de son corps ne l'effraya pas. Elle se régala de toucher chaque centimètre de peau à sa portée et se réjouit d'entendre Kogami gémir entre deux baisers passionnés.

Elle constata avec surprise en se rapprochant de lui qu'il était très excité par leur échange.

En plongeant son regard dans ses yeux sombres, elle y remarqua tout le désir qu'il tentait de contenir pour elle. Akane voulait y céder, alors que ce n'était pas du tout raisonnable sur leur lieu de travail.

Kogami vint embrasser son cou. En avançant d'un pas, il réussit à la plaquer contre le mur. Ce corps contre le sien allait abattre ces dernières réticences ou alors ce serait cette langue sur sa peau.

« Kogami-san… »

Il s'arrêta pour la regarder intensément. Elle avait tellement envie de lui en cet instant. Quitte à effacer les données des caméras de surveillance, autant en profiter.

« … continue. »

Kogami lui parut étonné. Un léger sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres coquines. Ses mains vinrent toucher ses seins à travers sa chemise. Il allait la rendre folle à exciter ainsi ses tétons. Akane embrassa la poitrine de Kogami, ce qui le fit rire, puis elle passa ses mains le long de son dos appréciant chaque muscle et chaque frisson qu'elle lui procurait.

Elle était définitivement accroc au regard tendre qu'il posait sur elle.

Elle réprima un gémissement quand il vint caresses ses cuisses sous sa robe et ne put s'empêcher d'écarter les jambes.

« Tu es sûre, demanda-t-il.

\- Absolument sûr, espèce d'allumeur. »

Akane retira elle-même son string humidifié par l'excitation entre ses jambes et l'agita sous le nez de Kogami. Elle sentit qu'elle avait dépassé les limites de la provocation sexuelle, quand il vint se positionner entre ses jambes pour chercher à la pénétrer. Kogami l'embrassa avant de prendre possession d'elle. Il cueillit son gémissement de satisfaction dans un souffle. Elle serra ses jambes autour de son bassin pour qu'il supporte son poids et soit plus libre dans ses déhanchés.

Elle ne pensait plus qu'à lui, à son sexe dur en elle, à son regard plein de douceur, à ses baisers enivrants et à leur plaisir.

Akane tentait de l'accompagner autant que possible dans ses va-et-vient délicieux en venant à la rencontre de son bassin, mais elle était limitée par sa position. Elle s'évertuait, en accentuant la pression exercée par ses parois vaginales sur son pénis, à leur procurer le maximum de sensation. Et ses yeux qui la chérissaient la transportaient encore plus délicieusement vers l'orgasme. La pression s'amoncelait dans son ventre, prête à exploser, à la moindre friction. Elle s'agrippa à ses épaules en se sentant au bord du gouffre. Elle cria sans pouvoir s'en empêcher quand la jouissance l'envahit complètement.

Revenue à terre, elle se porta contre Kogami pour un câlin post-orgasmique. Elle aurait bien aimé être complètement nue contre lui.

« On ne dit rien aux autres, proposa-t-il.

\- Ça reste notre petit secret. Je nous trouverai bien d'autres occasions pour que nous ayons un peu d'intimité. »

Ils prétextèrent de s'être disputés ce jour-là, quand ils revinrent occuper leur poste bureautique. Le vieil exécuteur n'avait pas l'air de s'y intéresser, puisque le problème avait été apparemment réglé entre eux.

Le lendemain, l'horoscope d'Akane lui conseillait de ne pas être trop distraite au travail.


End file.
